


Research

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral, Other, Research, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Entrapta is the best thing that ever happened to Hordak. She's  patient with his lack of knowledge, and always manages to think  up interesting things for them to do. But Hordak would like to surprise her for a change. That can be hard when  you're an alien with limited knowledge on Etherian mating habits.





	Research

Hordak woke next to Entrapta. They were both naked, and she was curled into his back, her hair twisting around his limbs. He found as of late that this was becoming a little more… normal. He slept next to Entrapta when she had nightmares. He slept next to her when they were intimate. Sometimes, he’d go to sleep before she did, and she’d curl up next to him. He had given up sleeping in the infirmary because of that, she’d wake up squat next to the wall, or he’d fall off the edge of the cot. 

A few days ago, He went to sleep for a good while after Entrapta had. He went to the infirmary, but found that without her there, he just couldn’t get to sleep. It felt strange being alone without the familiar weight of her at his back, so he ended up creeping into his own quarters where she was tossing and turning restlessly, and slipped under the covers next to her, and woke up an hour and a bit later with her at his back, her hair wrapped around him. 

He liked it. But something about it scared him a little. That was getting normal too - liking something, and being scared by it at the same time. 

He lay in bed, wrapped up in blankets and Entrapta’s hair for a few minutes longer, and then slowly got up. He realized he was still wearing the strappy armor that Entrapta had made for him for when they were being intimate. He felt his ears burn as he remembered how she had wrapped his arms and legs together with her hair, and teased him until he was reduced to begging for release. She was constantly thinking of new “experiments” as she put it. Not that he was complaining - he loved being her test subject. 

_ I wish I could come up with something fun for her. _

The thought came out of nowhere, as the best thoughts tend to. He paused as he untangled hair from his legs. Could he come up with some interesting ways to surprise her like she tended to surprise him? _ No. _ he finally thought to himself as he got up, _ No. I don’t know enough about all this to surprise her. _

Of course, this wasn’t an argument. If anything, this was a challenge. After all, if you found there was a gap in your knowledge, you filled it. He tried to convince himself that it was a stupid idea, that this was needless information. 

He cursed as he considered what he’d end up doing. 

\---

Hordak had to attend an inspection of some new recruits later on, leaving the comfort of his sanctum, and the comfort of Entrapta’s presence. He considered that maybe he was starting to get needy? Clingy? He’d have to watch that.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the recruits, He tried, to be honest. He knew that, although he didn’t care about the presentation of the recruits, that it was all necessary to their group discipline and moral to to have him look over them, and give his silent approval which was actually just him not saying anything bad. He normally managed to find something to say about someone. 

He let the Force Captain that was in charge of this presentation talk on. He had bigger concerns, and was trying to create a plan of attack. 

Problem: In an intimate relationship with Entrapta, I lack the necessary information and knowledge to act upon my own initiative. While Entrapta doesn’t seem to think this is a problem, I personally would like to rectify this problem and resolve my lack of knowledge. 

Solution: research is needed. 

One of the recruits was called upon to demonstrate a new weapons technique. Hordak made a good show of watching, and then grunting in acceptance when it was done. 

Issues: Entrapta is my only source of knowledge at this moment. I have no means to researching information about my own body. Anything that’s been discovered as been a joint effort. Potential solution: Find out more about Entrapta’s body. 

That was a decent place to start. He didn’t have a lot of information on his own sexual particularities, but Etheria, he was certain, had plenty of information. It was the homeworld of a species that seemed to Embrace sexual experiences, so information both technical and recreational should be easy to find. He couldn't - or rather, wouldn’t- ask anyone for help or advice- people in the Fright Zone gossiped more than anyone he had ever known, and there was already plenty of rumors going around about him and Entrapta, especially after the lube situation. 

And besides that, he was fairly certain he’d die if he tried to ask someone who wasn’t Entrapta about anything related to sexuality. He was pretty certain this was a qualm with many Etherians as well - despite their openness, the were also really shy about personal experiences from what he’d observed or heard. So at least that was similar for him. 

The demonstration was ended. Hordak gave a few quick words about them being passable, then dismissed his Force Captain before stalking back towards the sanctum. 

He needed information. He needed to get this information discreetly, and by his own efforts. He wasn’t comfortable using his own computers for this, he had had no qualms about hiding his research or his work, so the screens were all quite large, and on display in his sanctum. Maybe he’d get a data pad designed for himself, and then he could do some research on that, but how long would take. 

He stepped on something as he was heading back to his sanctum. 

He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was, walking on auto-pilot as they say, and realized suddenly that he was near the Force Captain dormitories. He glanced down, and saw a keycard that had clearly been lost. He growled as he picked it up. This was a gross breach of security. These keycards were important, and provided access to half the fright zone - the training rooms, the weapons depot, the library- 

The library. 

Hordak slipped the card into the folds of his tunic. He had a plan now. 

\-------

The problem with Hordak’s own Key Card, is that it was attached to him. If he entered a room, even if he was in disguise, everyone would know. The monitors would flash the name and face of the person entering, and as soon as whoever was on duty in the library saw that Hordak himself was coming in, they’d be on alert. They’d be watching him. 

And that wouldn’t do. 

So when Entrapta had gone to sleep. Hordak dressed himself first in the slinky armor that Entrapta had designed for him, then into the uniform and armor of a lowly soldier. Once he was dressed, he checked his reflection on one of the polished, chrome surfaces in his sanctum. He was still very tall - nothing to be done about that, but many of his soldiers were tall. Without his proper armor, he also looked very slender, skinny. The soldier armor was designed more for maneuverability than intimidation, so in it he looked like a very tall, very lanky recruit. The helmet covered his face entirely. 

He took the lost key Card, and clipped it onto the side of his armor, backwards so the face wasn’t easily seen. 

“Sorry Kyle.” He muttered as he glanced at the name on it card, “But you shouldn’t have lost this in the first place.” 

It was night time, and most people were asleep. In the common armor of a guard, he didn’t attract much attention as he made his way down to the library. The library wasn’t something he himself had set up, a few Force Captains asked if they could organize it, and Hordak didn’t have a problem with the accumulation of knowledge, so he let them deal with it. He was informed years later by some older, concerned people, that there was an abundance of needless fiction, and even ‘smut’ in the library. He made it clear that he didn’t care, and then because his Etherian at this time wasn’t as good as it was now for colloquialisms, he had to go out of his way to figure out what ‘smut’ meant. 

He still didn’t care at the time, but now, knowing that such work was available to him in the library, he was grateful for their information.

He got to the library without incident, and swiped the key card which opened the door. Inside there was one person at the desk, reading something as he came in. He was a little thrown when she didn’t snap to attention, giving him only a quick glance before going back to her book, but then he remembered that he was in disguise, and was then grateful for her reaction because it meant that, despite his height, she had no idea it was him. 

He figured he’d browse, find what he needed, and get out, but as he walked deeper into the library, he realized a problem; the library was a lot bigger than he expected. He had never come here before, and didn’t know where the materials he wanted were, and didn’t want to ask. Even if he had some kind of voice modulation system in place, he’d not want to ask. There was clearly a system in place for organizing these books, he wondered if he could figure it out without wasting too much time. 

He started his walk through the isles when he saw a computer sitting in a corner. It was basic, and seemed to have a search engine loaded up on it. He got closer, and read the green lettering on the black screen: FZ Library catalog.

_ Well. this makes it easier. _Hordak thought. He went up to the computer, and rested his fingers on the keyboard, and was about to start typing when he realized he had no idea what to look for. He figured he’d start simple,

The search term “Mating” came up with mostly biological books for animal species of Etheria. Technically, Etherians were animals of Etheria, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. He tried to come up with another search term. 

“Rut” came up with more animal biology books. He frowned, hovering his hands over the keyboard. 

“Intimacy.” had mostly stuff about emotional intimacy. He scroll through those results for a moment until his eyes landed on a title that might have proven useful, “Improving sexual intimacy.”

There was a pad of paper next to the computer. He scribbled down the location and title of the book, then continued. 

“Sexual” was the next thing he tried, taking the hint from the first book he found that looked useful. A lot of stuff came up. “Common sexual fantasies”, “Stories of sexual adventures to read together,” and “The sexual conquests of Leslia Lock.” 

He scribbled those down as well. This should be enough to start, at least to get an idea as to what he was looking for. 

\-------

Hours later, Hordak was still amazed by just the pure number of smut that this library possessed. Was this normal for Etherians? Was it a military thing? Did he need to be concerned? 

All questions for later. 

Skimming some of the books had proven confusion. The descriptions often used colloquialisms he wasn’t familiar with. His Etherian was exceptional, and his reading comprehension was beyond reproach, but he hadn’t really been exposed to Etherian sexual slang. 

  
Another problem was that anything that involved an Etherian male and an Etherian female assumed basic Etherian male anatomy - a dick. This was fine if he was in rut, but when he wasn’t this wasn’t very practical. Sure, Entrapta could make herself, and him, strap-ons if she wanted, or if he requested it, but that ruined the element of surprise. 

Eventually, he stumbled upon several series of comics. He was familiar with comics, they were common entertainment in many places in the universe - though by different names. It hadn’t occurred to him that there might be ones that applied to his specific needs at the moment, but there was a whole section labeled as “Erotic Comics.”

Pictures. He could use that. Several had two women on the cover. He figured maybe that would be more useful, as Entrapta had pointed out that his anatomy was far more similar to that of an Etherian female when he wasn’t in rut. 

He opened the book to a random page, and shut it quickly, and perhaps too loudly as he felt his ears burn under the helmet. 

One of the women on the page he had randomly opened up was tied down on a bed, much like Entrapta held him down with her hair. He opened it again, and started looking through it. There weren’t many words save for sound effects, but the pictures were… descriptive enough. 

_ MIssion successful, _ He thought as he flicked through a few more pages, _ I have a few ideas. _

He flipped through a few more books, then realized then time. Entrapta would be waking up soon, and he didn’t want her to question why he was wearing common guards armor over his clothes, which was over his “special” armor. He grabbed a handful of books and started to leave. He was at the door when the librarian, who was still reading, shouted at him. 

“Hey, you!” 

He froze, and turned. Was he caught?

she was an older Etherian, likely one of his soldiers who had survived battle and retired to an easier job. “You can’t just take them!”

Hordak froze. He looked around, wondering if he should leave the books where they were or- 

“You have to check them out if you want to take them out of the library.” She slapped her hand on the counter. Hordak relaxed a little, and walked over to the counter, setting the books down. 

“You can only take five at a time.” she said. She looked up at him, “Is this your first time here?”

Hordak nodded. 

“OK. You can take five books at a time. You have them for two weeks, and then you have to return them. If you don’t return them, I come after you either for the books, or to replace them.” She glanced down at the books, and while she didn’t change her facial expression, a light blush colored her cheeks. Hordak felt his ears burn. 

“I really don’t -care- what you take out. So long as you bring them back.” She gestured to the books, “Go on, pick two to leave.” 

THe books were numbered - part of a series, so he took the first five, and left the other two. She started to type on her own computer. “Can I have your key card?”

Hordak passed her the key card. She scanned it, passed it back to him, and then put the books in a cloth bag for him. “I’ll give you a bag, since it’s your first time here.” She said.  
Two weeks. Then bring them back.”

Hordak nodded, then fled the library being very grateful that she still seemed to have no idea who he was. 

He got back to the sanctum in record time, changed out of the guards armor, out of his robes, out of the special armor, then dressed and got his proper armor on. He sat down at his computer, and started typing furiously as though he had been working for hours. It was only when Entrapta was heading towards him that he realized the bag of smutty books was still set down by his chair. He kicked it under the desk and into the shadows before she could see. 

Entrapta gave a big smile as she saw him, came up to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she started her own work - another form of casual intimacy that he was slowly getting used to. 

\----

Later that day, Entrapta went to go take a bath and wash her hair. This normally took her an hour at least, and she’d go to bed after that. He was hoping he could read through some of these books in that time, and get an idea to surprise her with. When she was gone, and he was alone in the sanctum he grabbed the bag from under his desk, and brought them to his quarters. He had been worried all day that one of his force captains would notice the cloth bag sitting under his desk, but nobody had. He’d still be a lot more comfortable when they were properly hidden. 

He flopped in the chair that he had in the corner of his quarters, picked up the first book, and started reading. It started slowly, a story about two girls who became roommates, and got intimate, but by halfway through the first book it ‘got to business’ as it were, and Hordak felt his ears flicked down, burning as occasionally he looked up to see if anyone was around. 

Could he do these things? Physically he was sure he could, but could he attempted to do these things without dying of embarrassment? Did Entrapta want these things done to her? Some of these looked unsanitary, but he figured that most of what they did together was, so was really a big deal? It was worse when he started to see some things that he wanted Entrapta to do to him! This was not part of the plan! He wanted ideas for her, not for him!

He was halfway through his books when his alert told him that there was someone in his sanctum. Cursing, he put the book down on the chair, took several deep breaths to compose himself, and when his ears didn’t feel like they could boil water, he left, fully expecting to see Entrapta there. 

It wasn’t. It was one of his force Captains with a report. He was about to brush her off, but then realized that her report might actually be important, instead of the normal drivel that he had to deal with. He sighed, and went with her.

\--------------------

Two hours, some clever tech work, some disciplinary action, demotion, and a commendation to his force captain and he was back at his sanctum. He was tired - the day was catching up on him, and he’d need to sleep soon. He figured Entrapta had already gone to sleep, so he made his way to his quarters, actually looking forward to curling up with Entrapta for an hour. 

Maybe two. 

He entered, and realized that Entrapta was not asleep. He had, in the issues he had to deal with with his force captain, forgotten about the books he had carelessly left on the chair in the room he now shared with Entrapta. They weren't’ on the chair anymore, they were on the bed, and a very naked Entrapta was reading them. 

“These are interesting.” She said as he froze at the door. She looked up at him, grinning, “I didn’t know you were into this stuff.” 

The book she had currently was one he had read earlier, which had a particularly interesting, very smutty section in it. He felt his ears droop and burn vividly. 

“Where did you even get these.” She asked, turning over on her belly, her round butt accentuating the curve of her spine, “I didn’t think you had anything like this.” 

“Library” He finally squeaked out, too embarrassed to properly lie.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “You went to the library… and borrowed smut?”

“In disguise.” He said as though that explained everything.

“I’m not mad or anything.” She said, “Just surprised. I mean, you act like you don’t know anything-”

“I Don’t!” He finally said, “That's why I got them!” 

Entrapta looked at him, entirely confused. This was not going to his plan. He had a plan. It was a great plan. Now it was ruined. 

“Hordak… What’s wrong?” His disappointment must have shown on his face. She wrapped her hair around him gently, and pulled him to the bed, slowly removing his armor as she did. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“No.. no I should have.” He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, then muttered, “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“... With these books?”

“No, no…” He wanted to die. He thought he was getting used to being embarrassed around Entrapta, but this was different. “No, I .. I was looking for ideas.” 

“Oh? Oh… OH!” Entrapta, thankfully, got the idea without him having to explain anymore. She looked at the books, then to Hordak, “Well…. Did you get any ideas.” 

“Well.. Yes, but-”

Entrapta gave a grin, pushed the books off the bed, and lay back, “Then why don’t you show me? I’m curious as to how you interpreted these books, and how you plan to implement your findings.”

Hordak suddenly felt his embarrassment ebb away - How did Entrapta manage to always do that, to make him feel better about stuff like this. He found he was even able to give a little chuckle as he eyed her sprawled out on the bed. “Oh. you want a presentation on my findings?”

“I am impressed with your research, and excited to see the fruits of your work.” 

Her hair hand taken off his armor. He pulled off his robes, and took the special armature she had made for him out from a box under the bed. She put it on him slowly, heir hair dragging against his side which made him squirm and squeak, Something she loved watching, and something he liked having done - though it took him a while to admit that to himself. 

Once he was prepared,he gently took her hair in his hands, holding it as he walked towards her. He crawled over her, he had not been over her, on top of her since his rut, so that was a little odd. He started slow, started at her ears which while they weren’t as sensitive as his, were still a good spot to start. He gently nibbled on the outside, licking behind her ear and sucking on her earlobe for a good ten minutes, getting at first giggles and squeals, then soft moans from her as he worked. Then, with agonizing slowness, he traced his tongue down her neck, the pointed tip flicking at the flexed tendons under her skin. She had described his tongue as velvetly, and she seemed to like the feel of it on her skin. 

He traced his tongue across her collarbone, gently kissing as he went. She shivered in anticipation as he took his time to carefully lick every inch of skin across her collarbone, and just above her breasts. She was breathing deeply, her heart rate was elevated and to his amazement, and absolute pleasure, he hadn’t even touched anything particularly sensitive. He was just taking his time, licking her skin, her ears, her neck. 

Her reactions were delicious. 

He suddenly wondered if this is how she felt when she was teasing him. That idea brought a grin to his face. 

He dragged the very tip of his tongue down her chest, towards her now erect nipple. She gave a low moan as he did. He desperately wanted to flick it, but he resisted, and just when it seemed like he was about to nibble on her, he moved to the side, dragging his tongue across the side of her breast. Her moan turned to a quick, disappointed breath. He redirected back, as towards the nipple, then diverted around it at the last moment. 

She put her hands in his hair at that moment, and guided him back to her nipple. He grinned as he allowed her to lead his head back, where he spent the next ten minutes sucking and licking and nibbling at her very erect nipple. Then he slowly dragged his tongue across her chest to the other one, repeating the process. 

Her legs were rubbing together. This was something she had been able to get him to do, but she normally held his legs apart with her hair. He let her squirm away as he worked, he liked it. 

He started kissing in the center of her chest, and slowly worked down, kissing and nibbling at the skin of her soft belly. This was getting to the part he was unsure about. The part that seemed… unhygenic to him. He didn’t know if this was a common thing he was about to do, or if it was considered deviant. 

Or if Entrapta would care one way or another. 

Slowly, he kissed down past her belly button, licked the bottom of her belly, and drew his tongue just over the light purple hair of her privates. She gasped, and hand back in his hair, tried to push him down further. 

He grinned. Perhaps this wasn’t as strange as he had been worried. All the same, he didn’t let her move his head this time. He had a better plan. 

He raised himself up, ignoring the disappointed groan from Entrapta. He lifted her up, held her to him by her butt, and sat down on the bed He positioned himself flat on the mattress, sat her on his chest while he adjusted himself on the bed, then pushed her up, pressing her mound over his mouth. She gasped as his thin, long, pointed tongue gently licked at her, not diving in yet, just playing with her lips, nibbling, and occasionally moving to suck at the inside of her thighs, drawing very pleasant moans and giggles from her. He was pretty sure he left a couple of marks on the inside of her thighs, but she didn’t seem hurt, and if the comics he had been reading were a good indication, her wetness showed that she was very much enjoying herself. 

SHe squirmed over him, pressing herself into his face. He wished, for the first time really, that he still had a proper nose. He had an idea to press that into her, but alas, he couldn’t. His sensitive sense of smell allows him to smell her though, a scent he was slowly getting used to, placing it as arousal. Of course at this point he didn’t need a sense of smell to tell that she was aroused. 

“Please.” She panted, “Go harder.” 

“Not yet, princess.” He muttered into her glistening lips, “Not yet. Be patient.” 

Just to tease her, he nibbled and sucked on her lips for another ten minutes before he finally plunged his tongue inside. He could feel her clitorus, engorged against his tongue, and she gasped as he gave it a little flick. 

HIs native language was a complicated one. While the Etherian alphabet has only 26 letters, his had 45, and 7 vowels that were counted separately, normally spoken with clicks. He worked his way through his native alphabet twice, reaching up to play with her nipples at the same time on his second run. He started slowing down when it seemed like she was having too much fun, getting too excited. Then he spelled out her name. Then his. HIs face was soaked, and she was moaning and squirming. 

“You’re awful.” She whimpered as he slowed down when she was just on the brink. 

“I know.” He muttered into her, “I’m the villain, remember.” 

She was desperate, whimpering and begging. His arousal outside of rut was different, subdued, but he could feel it. He loved doing this to her, and understood why she loved doing it to him. All this time, he thought that she couldn’t be getting anything out of this herself, that she was doing it for him. 

He was a fool. 

Finally, his jaw starting to hurt, and Entrapta was far too sensitive to endure much more teasing, he pushed his mouth into her and sucked and nibbled, and flicked his tongue over her until she finally stiffened up and had a long, shuddering orgasm. 

She limply dropped to his side, and wrapped her arms around him, panting. He rubbed his face with the back of her hand, feeling the mess she had left on him. He liked it. He looked at her, expecting her to say something, but her eyes were glazed, she had a soft smile on her face, and she fell asleep pretty quickly. He chuckled, and pulled the blanket up and over them, letting her snuggle into him. 

_ Mission successful_, he thought to himself as he allowed himself to doze off as her hair encircled them. 

\-------------

Two weeks later, Lonnie, who was library assistant that week, threw a letter at Kyle. 

“Seriously, if you’re going to take out half a comic series, at least return them on time!” 

“What do you mean?” Kyle hadn’t taken anything out of the library in ages. He picked up the letter, opened it, and instantly flushed red as he saw the title of some rather infamous smut listed as late under his name. “I didn’t take these out!!” He insisted. Rogelio, who was sitting next to him, glanced over his shoulder and read the titles. He let out a low whistle. “You should have told me you had those - I’d have reread them with you.” 

“I didn’t!” Kyle insisted!

Rogelio believed him, but Lonnie was on a mission, “Well, it’s under your name, so i don’t care if you took them out to read them or make paper mache, you either have to return them, or pay for them.” She stormed off, back to the library. 

“I lost my key-card a few weeks ago.” Kyle said. “Remember?”

“Yeah.” Rogelio said. 

“Someone must have stolen it, and used it to get these books!” 

“Well, it’s done now so-”

“No! I don’t know how.. But I”m going to find the person who did this!” 


End file.
